First Times
by Marshmallow Addict
Summary: A collection of Lily and James's first times. SO SORRY BUT DISCONTINUED
1. FT James Saw Lily

**Hello! I know I barely started with my other story, but I decided to write a collection of oneshots. And I decide whether to give up on the other story or not, judging by the reactions to this story.**

 **I don't plan to write this in time order. I could go from 7th year to 2nd year, so don't be alarmed.**

 **Well, let's get started!**

Chapter 1 : First time James saw Lily

Eleven-years-old Lily was in the train station. She had to board the train at 11, so she had quite a bit of time left, since it was only 10:30. She had rushed her dad into coming early, not wanting anything bad to happen on her train ride to Hogwarts. She sat on a bench by the empty place where the train should arrive.

"Hogwarts." she whispered. The word sounded so foreign, but it felt right in her mouth. She still couldn't believe she was a real-life witch, and she wondered if it were all a cruel prank, like Petunia had told her. Well, it was too late for those thoughts now, she had run into the pillar between platform 9 and 10.

At first, she didn't know what to do, as did her father and mother who accompanied her here. But some people in robes and pointy hats told her what to do. She was reluctant at first, but she was desperate, so she ran into it with her eyes closed tightly. And before she knew it, she was on the other side.

James Potter had been waiting for this day since he could remember. Coming from a pureblood family, he grew up in the magical world listening to tales from his cousins about Hogwarts. Did they really have a talking hat? Or was his cousin Henry just lying to him?

He went into the pillar, it wasn't his first time, though. He had followed Henry last year to say bye to him. Now it was his turn to say goodbye to his parents! He was going to Hogwarts! He looked around for some familiar faces, but there were none.

Then, his eyes stopped on a red-headed girl. She was sitting on a bench and she looked nervous. James debated on whether he should approach her. No, he decided. He didn't even know her. But no matter how hard he tried, he was not able to tear his eyes from her. She was really pretty. He continued staring at her, enchanted by her red locks.

Lily looked around. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head to the left, then the right. A boy around her age was ogling her. His eyes met hers. Lily looked curiously at him, why was he looking at her? Did she have something on her face? She took out her pocket mirror and peered at her refection. Nope, her face was clean. Huh. Weird.

James studied her. She was...wow... _really_ pretty. Her eyes mesmerized him. They were green, and probably the most pleasant shade of green he had ever seen.

"James, dear, you're drooling. Stop staring at her, it's not polite." his mother told him. He quickly wiped his drool on his brand-new robes, which made his mother frown at him. When he looked back at her she was gone. He looked at the bench, which was now empty. "The train arrived, James." his father said. James looked at the train, which had just arrived.

He then saw a flash of red disappearing through the train door. James quickly hugged his father and mother goodbye. He rushed into the train, pushing a few people to the side. He was determined to find that girl. So he ignored the empty compartments and set out to search for her. In the way, he bumped into another boy he recognized as Sirius Black. He had seen him before, but they had never spoken to each other.

"You're James Potter, right?" the boy asked. James responded with a yes.

"Have you seen a red-headed girl, by any chance?" James burst out. He knew he sounded weird, but he desperately wanted to see her once more.

"Yeah, she's back there." Sirius answered.

"Great, would you like to accompany me? I really don't want to be seen alone." James pleaded. Sirius agreed to it, happy with himself for making a new friend.

 **Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	2. FT Lily hexed James

**I decided to write a few chapters at once. Well...Enjoy?**

Chapter 2 : First Time Lily Hexed James

It was November. Lily was in her 3rd year. She looked back and saw that the Potter boy was trailing her. She sighed and walked faster.

"Hey!" James shouted. Lily did not bother to stop. "Oy! Evans!" he yelled again. He had said her name, but she still didn't care. She was convinced that he was a toe-rag that was pretending to be a boy. And toe-rags did not get to talk to her.

He ran to her, and when he got close enough, he swung his arm over her shoulders. Lily shook it off and faced him. "What, Potter?" she spat. James, oblivious to her tone, smiled brilliantly at her. He asked her politely why she ignored him. She rolled her eyes and explained that she did not talk to toe-rags. He smirked at her.

"Okay!" he said happily and ran back the way he came. Lily was dazed. James Potter usually did not give up this easily. Oh well, better for her.

By the end of the day, Lily was very angry. Why did people snicker at her, behind her back? Had she done something wrong? She lost count of the times she went into the bathroom to check if she had something on her face. But she knew Potter had something to do with it. Potter was always involved in such things that embarrassed Lily. Like the time he had tried to kiss her, dangling a mistletoe above her head. In July. Ugh, he disgusted her.

She headed into the Gryffindor common room and saw the Marauders smiling brightly at her. What did they do now? She huffed and just as she was about to throw a tantrum and demand that they stop grinning at her, she heard Alice gasp, then burst into peals of laughter.

"What? Why?! Not you, too! Stop laughing at me!" Lily demanded. Alice tried to hold in her laughs, but she couldn't. It was just too funny.

"Lily." she managed to say between giggles. "You've had this." Alice put her hand on Lily's back and ripped something off it. "plastered on your back." she finished. Lily grabbed the piece of paper from Alice's grasp and read it.

'James Potter's girlfriend." it read. She felt anger and humiliation bubbling in her body. She slowly turned to where the Marauders were sitting and flashed a sweet smile at them. Then she pointed her wand at James.

"Okay, let's calm down! Let's not do something that we'll all regret." James said slowly.

"Oh I won't regret this." Lily said.

"Aquamenti." she uttered. And water shot from her wand and soaked James. But she was far from finished. "Engorgio Skullus." she said again. This spell caused James's head to swell up to twice its original size.

"It was worth it." James yelled, causing everyone to look at him. Well, they were already looking at him, it wasn't every day that you saw a dripping wet boy with a huge head.

It wasn't until midnight that Remus managed to find the counter-spell for 'Engorgio Skullus.'

 **Thank you again for reading. And perhaps you can find it in your heart to review. :-) Please?**


	3. FT James said 'I love you' to Lily

**Hey. R &R please!**

Chapter 3 : First time James said 'I love you' to Lily

James Potter was in 2nd year. The first time he laid his eyes on her, he decided that she was pretty. And about 5 months later, he decided he was in love with her. And over summer break, he decided that he loved her. Five minutes earlier, he decided to say "I love you" to her.

He had just finished classes and was heading outside. Sirius told him that Lily was outside and Peter confirmed this. James was thankful for his friends in times like this. Remus, however, told him to stop stalking the poor girl. James argued that what he was doing wasn't stalking.

"It's simply knowing what the person I love is doing." James said, trying to convince Remus. Remus sighed and gave in, he knew that quibbling with James led to nowhere. James grinned in triumph.

He went outside and searched for her. He found her by the lake, surrounded by her many friends. Lily was rather popular. She was easygoing, humorous, was good at her studies, and had a wonderful personality. She also had a temper, but that just showed that she was human. Still, her friends embraced every part of Lily, even her flaws.

"Merlin, she's perfect." James thought as he approached the group. When a girl spotted him, she immediately alerted the others. Some girls giggled and waved at James. Others glared at him and whispered things into Lily's ear.

"I've decided something." James started. He hesitated, should he admit this to her? Lily turned and looked up at him from where she was sitting.

"What, Potter? That you're going to leave me alone?" Lily interrupted, though she wasn't really interrupting. She was just talking while James paused for a second. Why was James Potter here? Couldn't he leave her alone for just one day? "This day could have been perfect," she thought bitterly. "until he came over here."

"No, that I...um..." James faltered. Should he say it? Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?

"I love you, Evans!" he said loudly. Everyone within 30 feet stared at him and eventually started laughed. Lily, humiliated once again by the great James Potter, stood up and faced him. Then, she went behind him and James turned his body as well. She pushed him into the lake.

James was relieved, actually. For the cold water succeeded in hiding James's blush. But it did not manage to heal James's wounded pride.

"At least I said it." James thought as he rose to the surface.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter quickly fished him out. Sirius offered James a pity smile. James returned it. Remus conjured a towel out of mid-air and draped it over his head. James rubbed the towel to his hair as an attempt to dry it.

"Someday." James muttered. "Someday, I'll make her say it back to me."


	4. FT Lily said 'I love you' to James

**In case you didn't know, 'FT' stands for First Time, kay?**

 **I tried to make this fluffy, hehe. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.**

 **Well, here we go!**

Chapter 4 : First time Lily said 'I love you' to James

Lily was currently in the library, studying for her N.E.W.T.s. Lily cradled her head in her hands, even though there was about 2 months left, she had to get an early start. It was nearing the end of 7th year, and teachers loaded homework on to the students. So she came to the quiet library to do her homework and study. Suddenly, a pair of hands popped out from behind her and shielded her eyes.

"Guess who!" a voice said playfully. Lily felt a smile rising to her face, it was James.

"My boyfriend, Mike?" Lily joked back. James immediately tore his hands off her eyes and turned her chair to face him. Lily stared back at him innocently, and she was choking back a giggle.

"Who the heck is Mike? I'll kill him." James growled. Lily laughed until she realized that he was serious. James stared at her, his eyes demanding answers.

"It was just a joke, James." Lily giggled. James was so cute, he was like a little kid. His whole body relaxed.

"Don't joke about this things, Lily." James exclaimed, feeling dumb for falling for Lily's prank. He smiled impishly. Lily grinned back. She resumed to her studies. She couldn't get herself be distracted by anything, she had to study to get Os in her N.E.W.T.s.

James pleaded with her, to play with him. He played with her hair and tried to catch her eye by sitting across her. He didn't want his girlfriend to study when he was here. Even though they had been going out for almost 5 months, he still wanted her attention to be focused on him whenever he was around. He started whining.

"You don't love me." James accused, pretending to wipe a tear from his dry eyes. Lily tilted her head back and laughed.

"Of course I do!" Lily insisted as she patted his hair fondly. At this, some first years mouthed, "yuck" between themselves. James saw this and glared at them.

"Beat it, midgets." James said to them, and the scared first years ran away. James was intimidating with his fit 6 foot 3 figure. Lily scolded him for frightening them, she did her job as head girl very well. James frowned and stuck his lower lip out.

"Say it." he demanded. Lily gave him a questioning look. "Say you love me."

Lily smirked and saw the longing in his eyes. She wasn't about to satisfy him so easily. She refused to say it. James got a mischievous look in his eyes and started tickling her. Lily, who unfortunately was not immune to tickling, started giggling and tried to swat his hands away. James, who had fast reflexes, avoided Lily's slaps and continued tickling her.

Madam Pince came up to them and shooed them from her library. "Children these days, so ignorant." she muttered under her breath. Lily and James heard this and snickered. Shortly after, Lily realized that she forgot to gather up her books. James noticed this and he summoned them with the "accio" spell and caught them in his hands. He raised his hand high up so Lily was not able to reach it.

"Say you love me, and I'll give you the books." James made an offer. Lily said that she could go borrow her friends' books and stood up, getting ready to leave. James stopped her by holding her hand tightly.

"You really don't love me, do you?" James grumbled sadly. He put on his puppy face and looked at Lily. Lily grinned and put a stop to James's frown.

"I love you, Potter." Lily said, staring right into James's hazel eyes. James's expression instantly became brighter.

"Say it again. With my first name, this time." James begged her.

"Fine. I love you, James." Lily spoke a little bit louder this time. James beamed.

"Say it again." he requested. Lily did.

"Say it again. One last ti-" Lily cut him off with a kiss.

When they broke apart, James opened his mouth again. "Can you say it one last time? Please?" he asked. Lily responded by hitting the back of his head.

 **Like it? Oh and by the way, can you guys tells me what you want for the next chapters by reviewing? And, no, it's not a trick to get you guys to review. :-P**


	5. FT Lily kissed James

**Hi! I was in bit of a rush to write this one, but I enjoyed writing it all the same, hehe.**

Chapter 5 : First Time Lily Kissed James

Lily Evans was in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was currently, she hated to admit it, crying onto a cushion in front of the fireplace. She had a box in her hands labeled "Memories with Richie." She tore the label off and furiously threw it to the ground.

Richard Johnson was the boy Lily had been dating since the middle of last year, when she was in sixth year. She had continued to go out with him until earlier today when she caught him holding hands with another girl and calling her 'his flower.' It was messy from there, if you really want to know, it involved her going into a furious rant and throwing an ink-bottle at her so-called devoted boyfriend.

Now she was stuffing her mouth with chocolate frogs, and throwing countless pictures and letters, that she had once admired with all her heart, into the roaring fire. Other students stared at her, but Lily tried to ignore them. Who cared if the Head Girl was bawling her eyes out, burning things? Apparently everyone, she thought bitterly as some first years peered curiously at her.

"Go away!" she yelled. The first years were startled and they ran up the girl's staircases. Ugh, she could never get the peace she so desperately needed right now. She dumped the rest of the paper in the fire, hurled the box against a wall, and she stuffed her bag with the rest of her chocolate frogs. To the other Gryffindors' relief, she stood up and walked out.

Lily went out of the castle and she went down to the river. She sat down under a tree and leaned against its trunks. It was a foggy day, so no one was out. Peace at last. Lily started sobbing again and she summoned tissues. After 10 minutes or so, the ground around Lily was littered with used tissues.

"Stupid, idiotic git!" she wailed as she plucked another tissue from its box and blew her nose on it.

At that time, said stupid, idotic git was in the hospital ward.

"My, what happened!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she eyed Richard's black eye, bleeding nose, and arm twisted weirdly.

He moaned and fainted right there on the spot. Madam Pomfrey levitated him with her wand and set him down on a bed. Then, a girl came in and ran to his side.

"Dear, do you know what happened to this poor student?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the girl's eyes welled up with tears. Soon, tears were flooding down her face as she blubbered the whole story to the nurse.

"Well, I was (sniffle) strolling my b-b-boyfriend when (hic) Lily Evans burst out of the t-trees. (gulp) And you should know what ap-p-parently, Richard was h-her b-boyfriend (hic) too! And she was f-f-furious (sniffle) about i-it. And she started yelling (hic) and she ran off in tear! I scolded him b-b-but he said that Lily meant nothing to him and I f-f-f-f-forgave him. And shortly after, James P-Potter appeared and he beat Richie up." she finished. Madam Pomfrey understood. Even she was aware of James Potter fancying Lily Evans.

And where was James at this time? He was wandering around Hogwarts asking if anybody had seen Lily. Some 2nd year told him that she saw him outside. He rushed outside and searched for about 30 minutes until he heard a sobbing noise. The noise led to a tree and Lily Evans was crying on it.

James sat next to her. Lily was aware of him, but did not speak to him. She cried more and James patted her shoulder. When she seemed to calm down, he thought he should speak to her.

"Johnson's a jerk."

"I (sniffle) know."

"If it makes you feel better, I beat him up."

"Really?" she asked. "Was he hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Merlin, Lily, aren't you cold?" James asked her as he noticed that she didn't have a coat on. "It's the middle of November!" he took off his own coat and draped it on top of her.

Lily turned to face him. His nose was red from the cold. She could only guess that his red nose was nothing compared to her blotchy, puffy face. "I'm a sight for sore eyes, aren't I?" she said sadly.

"No. I think you're very pretty." James replied.

Lily kissed him. James was very surprised, but he kissed her back.

 **I'm having a bit of writer's block and I would really appreciate it if some of you guys reviewed what you want next! Thanks for reading as always and I hope you all had a very nice Christmas!**


	6. FT Lily said 'yes' to James

**Hi! This is connected with the previous chapter, but it's all right if you hadn't read it. So I guess you could call it a two-shot. No matter, here we go!**

Chapter 6 : First Time Lily said 'Yes' to James

"Prongs! When are you going to ask the Evans girl out? Hogsmeade trips are scheduled this weekend! If you're not going to ask her out, I swear, I will." Sirius exclaimed.

"She's not ready yet, Padfoot, and if you do ask her out, I will chop off your balls." James replied as he finished off with his charms homework.

"Are you sure she's the one that's not ready?" Sirius accused James as he craned his neck for a better view of James's charms essay. Having noticed this, James flipped his paper to the other side. Sirius glared at James, and he got an innocent smile in return.

"Yes, I am sure. It's only been a week since her breakup." James confirmed. He loved Sirius like the brother he never had, but sometimes, Sirius was exhausting.

Sirius nodded with a mischievous smile on his face and stood up from where he was sitting. James eyed him suspiciously and demanded to know where he was going. He was told to butt out. James considered running after his friend, but he decided that he had enough homework to do.

After making sure that James wasn't following him by stealing a glance at the Marauders' Map, he headed to the Head's dorm. He muttered the password, 'phoenix' by the way, to the man and woman and they swung opened to let him in. Sometimes, it was too easy, James would tell him anything when he was sleepy.

He then knocked on Evans's room. "Who is it?" a feminine voice, one that belonged to Lily Evans, called from inside. Sirius announced his name. He had to wait for a second, Lily was debating with herself whether to open the door or not, and the door opened.

"Hey." Sirius said as he casually strolled inside. He looked around the room, he had never been inside. Lily looked curiously at him.

"James is in the library," Lily started.

"I'm not here to see James. I need to talk to you about something" Sirius interrupted and flashed a grin at Lily's way.

"I'm flattered, I really am, but I'm not interested." Lily concluded.

"No, I need to talk about James with you, and will you let me finish?" Sirius asked.

"Kay." Lily answered unsure of what things might come out of Sirius's mouth.

"He likes you." Sirius got to the point straight away. Lily smiled, Sirius was always the one to speak what he thought. No dilly-dallying. "And," he continued, "he wants to go on a date with you."

Lily hesitated until she was sure that he was finished talking. "Well then tell him to ask me." she said.

"I did, but he refuses to. Something about you not being ready." Sirius explained. "Oh no." Lily thought. Was this guy seriously(no pun intended) asking her to do what she thought he was asking? No, no way.

"So I want to propose a deal." Sirius started. "ask him out! It'll benefit both of us."

"Uh huh. May I ask how?" Lily asked, bored with this talk.

"You get a snogging buddy, and I get my best mate back! He's been sulking for days now, Evans, _days_." Sirius said sadly. Lily shook her head. She wasn't about to ask James Potter out! Sure she had kissed him a few days before, but it would truly be humiliating. Pride was important to a woman.

Sirius exited her room immediately, this girl would prove to be no help. Then, he bumped into James. James stared at him furiously.

"Oh I didn't do anything! I swear!" Sirius stuttered. He had the worst luck in timing.

Lily came out. Curse his stupid timing. "He was talking to me about something. Do you have anything you want to say to me?" Lily added innocently.

James's face turned pink when he realized what the two were talking about. "No." he mumbled. He made a mental note to kill Sirius later. Sirius slid out of the heads dorms, he was very nimble.

Lily took one step closer to him. "Are you sure?" she breathed.

"Yes! I am." James said back unconvincingly.

"Are you sure you're sure? I was alerted that a certain Marauder wanted to accompany me to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

James sighed. His cover was blown. Well, Lily looked willing, maybe she'd say yes! "Will you...uh...go..."

"Yes."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. FT James told his parents about Lily

**Hi! I just thought this would be cute, but I have to admit, it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it. But I wanted to post it, just in case.**

Chapter 7 : First Time James told his parents about Lily

The three Potters embraced.

"James, dear, we missed you so much!" Mrs. Potter, James's mother, squeezed James in a tight hug.

Mr. Potter ruffled his son's already messy hair fondly. "Anything exciting happen on your first year?" he asked, James was home for winter vacation.

"Where do I start?" he exclaimed, making his parents smile.

"Well, the classes were fairly easy, and they all have their share of boredom." James started. "My favorite class so far is the broom riding class. Even though I know everything they teach us, I enjoy it, because it gives me a chance to brag." James smirked, along with his father. Mrs. Potter looked at the two. Their likeness was uncanny.

"Any young ladies?" Mr. Potter raised his eyebrows as a pink tint appeared on James's cheek. They were currently sitting in their sitting room, in front of the fireplace. James shifted in his seat uncomfortable. Mrs. Potter looked at him curiously.

"Well, there's this one girl. Her name's Lily Evans and she has red hair." James started. His mother raised her eyebrow.

"Does this girl happen to be the one you were staring at, when you were leaving for Hogwarts?" she asked, remembering the girl her son was staring at. The girl had red locks, she remembered.

"Yes, and she's really pretty. But she doesn't exactly like me." James said sadly. "Yesterday, she called me a bullying toe-rag."

Mr. Potter burst into guffaws, thinking his son was joking. When James looked at him with wide eyes, he stopped. "Do go one." he said seriously.

"I mean, I'm not a bully, and I'm _definitely_ not a toe-rag!" he exclaimed. His mother asked him why she had gotten the idea of him bullying. James looked at his shoes with guilt. "I might have pulled a prank on this boy." When both of his parents stared at him, James added indignantly, "But he was a Slytherin! And it was just a joke!"

Mrs. Potter glanced at her husband and started to slowly chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?!" Mr. Potter said irritably.

Her husband had been the same as their son when they were their age. Like father like son. And she started to tell her son about her own days in Hogwarts.

"Your father was very annoying in our years in Hogwarts. He would chase me every day!" she started. "And he wasn't too fond of the Slytherins, either."

"Hey! They started it!" Mr. Potter stood up for himself. He turned to his son. "Slytherins are mad." he said solemnly and James nodded in agreement.

 **Thanks for reading, and even if you think it's crappy thanks for reading anyway!**


	8. FT Lily breaks up with James

**Hi! Sorry I'm late! I had a bunch of stuff and to be honest, I didn't have the time. It's a pathetic excuse, I know, but will you find it in your heart to read this?**

 **Well, here it is...(says sheepishly and runs away)**

Chapter 8 : First Time Lily and James broke up

"I think we should-"

"No don't you DARE finish that sentence, Lily." interrupted James. His alarmed expression told her that he had jumped to a conclusion, and this time, he was right. His eyes silently pleaded with her, they had only been going out for 6 months! Nothing was wrong, or at least it wasn't in his opinion.

"-break up." Lily finished and she inhaled a short breath as James opened his mouth. He closed it. He repeated the process five times. "Are you going to talk, or are you going to just move your mouth like a fish?"

James swallowed. No, no, NO. This couldn't be happening. What did he do? He tried to ask her why they were breaking up in a calm voice. This failed miserably.

"Wh-wh-why? Did I do something wrong? Am I overdoing the PDA? Do you not like coming to my quidditch games? You don't need to come if you want, it's just because you're my good luck charm. Well sometimes you distract me, but that was only like 6 times! And-"

"Stop. There is nothing wrong with you, James." Lily rolled her eyes. He had to stop rambling for her to tell him the reason. She was surprisingly calm about this, James noticed. Didn't all girls cry when breaking up? Or was it because they were dumped? He honestly had no idea, he had never been the dump-e, he had only been the dump-er.

This, being broken up with, was a whole new territory for him, and he didn't like it one bit. He was in the middle of planning their wedding! There was about a month until they graduated and he was going to propose to her! He had already thought about asking his mother about the ring! Many thoughts flooded into his head and none of them were happy thoughts.

"Why? Lily no, I can't live without you!" James choked out. He sank deeper into the common room chair. It felt as if the sky had fallen on his very shoulders. It was a relief it was 11 pm, no one was out here with them to watch his dreaded downfall.

"Oh James, stop being so cheesy." Lily fussed, now paying more attention to her essay than James. He asked her to look at him in the eye. Well, he yelled it and Lily feared that he had woken up the entire castle. With extreme good luck, they'll all go back to sleep, she thought. She made eye-contact. His hazel eyes were as big as saucers and they were starting to fill with tears.

"Why am I crying? Why are there tears in my eyes?" James cried out, the dams in his eyelids breaking. He flapped his arms desperately. Why was Lily so calm with this?!

"Blink, James, blink."

He blinked furiously, which cause the tears in his eyes to flow faster. He was shaking now. No marriage? No little James running around in the future?

"Only for 7 days!" Lily put emphasis on all her words.

James looked at her with a confused look on his face, and mixed with the tears, he looked quite...unique.

"Well, there are N.E. next week and I want to study full time on Saturday and Sunday. And I'm afraid I can't be a good girlfriend, when I'm in study mode, but I'm all yours after that." Lily explained. Honestly, did he think she was breaking up with him for good? She wasn't even close to being that idiotic.

"You don't need to be a good girlfriend, Lily! I can be good for the two of us!" James's shoulders slumped. Lily raised her eyebrows at him. She told him no.

And exactly 7 days later(1000 years later in James's opinion), they got back together and they never parted again.

 **Soooooooo? Thanks for reading and if you're in the mood, why don't you click that little button there labeled 'review'? It won't bite :)**


	9. Lily and James's first day as a couple

**heh.**

Chapter 9 : James and Lily's first day as a couple.

The doors to the Grand Hall opened. Every student was looking at them, and most had breakfast in their mouths. Two figures stood in front of them, a boy and a girl. The boy had an arm around the girl.

Mouths dropped. Half-chewed food dropped to the floor with a splat. No one noticed though, they were focused on the two people standing in the entrance. The entire Grand Hall was silent, even the professors. This was a sight to behold.

Over at the teachers' table, Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses and squinted as if she was seeing things. Yes, she must be seeing things, she thought to herself.. Next to her, Dumbledore was smiling. On the other side of the squinting head of Gryffindor house, Slughorn sat, stunned. Words failed everyone, except one particular Marauder.

"Go Prongs!"

Sirius grinned widely, revealing all his perfectly white teeth. However, the rest of the Marauders hesitated to speak. They were just hallucinating, right? There was no way that Lily Evans, forever hater of the Marauders, and James Potter, forever rejected by Lily Evans, were standing in front of them.

Soon, it became clear that their eyes were not failing them. The whole Grand Hall erupted into claps and cheers. James pumped his fist in the air, his other arm not letting go of Lily's shoulders. Lily squirmed, very uncomfortable with this whole thing, still, her smile never left her face.

Both grinning, they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. All eyes were on the, dare they say, couple. James held out a strawberry and attempted to feed Lily it. Lily pushed it away and stuffed the berry into James's mouth. Half of Hogwarts' population gawked at them, while the other cheered.

People came over to where they were sitting and started to congratulate them. James accepted all of this attention happily and Lily blushed furiously. Lily's two best friends pushed their way to the front of the crowd gather in front of Lily and James and demanded what in Merlin's beard was happening.

"Lily, are you out of your mind? Merlin's smelly socks!" one of Lily's friends asked. Lily opened her mouth.

"Be quiet, she's about to spill the beans!" someone in the crowd yelled and all the students obeyed.

"I guess I _finally_ fell for the Potter Charm."

 **Cheesy? Yes. Unrealistic? Yes. Still, this is a world where unicorns and vampires exist. Nothing counts as being unrealistic here, so I beg you not to hate me for this. Thanks for reading as always!**


	10. FT James met Lily's family

**3rd story today! Wo-hoo! Consider this as a sorry present from me, for not updating in so long.**

Chapter 10 : First Time James met Lily's family

"Ding dong," rang the bell. Mr. and Mrs. Evans hurried to the door, wondering which couple was on the other side. Perhaps it was Petunia and her boyfriend, Vernon. Or maybe it was Lily and her boyfriend. They had never met any of Lily's boyfriends before, and they were quite excited about this.

They opened the door and Petunia and Vernon stood on the other side. Petunia came in and kissed her mother and father on both cheeks. Vernon awkwardly walked in and muttered a hello. Mrs. Evans smiled kindly at him and Mr. Evans nodded at him. He had never been fond of the walrus-like man.

"Have you lost some weight, Vernon?" Mrs. Evans asked politely. Vernon mumbled something incoherent, then he followed Petunia to the dining room.

There was another ding-dong, and Mr. Evans opened it. Lily stood there, smiling embarrassedly with her arm around a grinning young man.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend." the young bloke said and he extended his hand for a handshake. Mr. Evans shook it. Mrs. Evans fussed over Lily, demanding if she had been eating properly, and she led them to the dining room.

Vernon and Petunia were already seated and James and Lily took the seat opposite to them.

"Hi, Petunia. How have you been?" Lily said feebly, trying to make conversation.

"Fine."

The table grew silent at the awkward air. Mrs. Potter brought the food to the table and when she was finished, she sat down in her own seat.

"Eat up!" she said with a smile and at her word, everyone started to put food on their plates. Petunia took tiny bites and Vernon took small bites at first, but then it escalted to shoveling food into his overstuffed mouth. James ate with great enthusiasm, not forgetting to complement Lily's mother on her cooking.

"So, tell us a bit about you, James." said Mrs. Evans curiously. James did as he was told and when Mr. Evans asked him about Hogwarts(Mr. Evans had always been fascinated with the wizarding world)he entertained them with tales of the mischief he had been involved in.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans laughed and Lily, harder.

Mrs. Evans was liking James, so far. It had been a while since she saw this happy, bubbly side of Lily, and she loved James for bring this Lily back. He also was good-looking, had manners, and had the ability to speak properly! He was the perfect match for Lily, Mrs. Evans thought.

Meanwhile, Petunia and Vernon were not pleased. Vernon feeling a bit of jealousy, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were clearly liking this bloke, and he couldn't remember if they had been this way towards him. Petunia, on the other hand, was angry at Lily for bring a boy from that, ugh, freak-school, and because, well, Lily had outdone her. Again. Stupid perfect Lily, with her magic, and looks, and brains. She just had to be better than her at everything! From being attractive to bringing home the perfect boy, Lily had everything. And Petunia hated her for it.

Lily, feeling the heat of Petunia's glares, hurried to shift the attention to Petunia and Vernon.

"How did you two meet? You two look so great together." said Lily, complementing them for good measure.

Somewhat pleaded, Petunia told them of how they had met at the movies. Apparently, Vernon spilled his drink on her, and he had given her his jacket. "It was so romantic." Petunia had added.

Unfortunately, Lily's parents did not get the message and turned their attention back to James and Lily. "How did you two end up together?" Mr. Evans questioned.

James told her parents of how he had liked her from Year 1, and how he had chased her until 7th year, when she said yes to going out with him. Mr. Evans liked this answer. Which father wouldn't? One bloke spilled soda on his daughter and one bloke chased her for 6 years, of course he preferred James's answer to Vernon's, or rather, Petunia's.

The rest of the dinner flowed in this pattern. Lily and Petunia's parents would focus on James and Lily, Lily would try give Petunia and Vernon some attention, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, or James would shift the conversation back to him and Lily.

At one point of the dinner James whispered, "I think you're parents like me, Lils. I'm sure they like me more than that fat pig sitting across me! I'm winning!" excitedly. Lily snorted into her water and rolled her eyes.

Both couples were very pleased when the dinner had ended. Petunia left with Vernon, she told everyone that she would stay in Vernon's apartment. James, who did not want to lose to Vernon, invited Lily over to his house. "My parents love her." he explained, which made Mr. Evans be pleased. He granted them his permission.

"Next time, be nicer to Vernon." Lily scolded him later, when they were at the Potters' house.

"Who?"

Lily sighed. "The fat pig."

 **Please review, I would absolutely L-O-V-E to hear your opinion! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!**


End file.
